Rose and Company
by WhiteLight12
Summary: Rose, a Shollie, or German Shepherd X Border Collie, tells the story of her early years before the gang met Oliver and Ryan. What shenanigans will they get into? Join them on the wondrous adventure.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hello. You know me. The german shepherd border collie hybrid who lives in the heart of The Big Apple. You know of the time when we had our misadventures with our cat friend, Oliver. And our adventure with our Dalmatian friend, Ryan. But you may not know my story. Of course, we're gonna go way back and I'll tell it as I remember because I choose to suppress it. So let's start from the beginning.

I was only 3 months old at this time. Everything seemed to tower over me. The buildings before me were humongous and honestly I was terrified. And the fact it was dark and rainy didn't make it any better. No humans were on the streets at this time of night. The rain soaked my fur and my tiny body was shaking like a leaf. Deep down I hoped that mama would come back… but I saw that she wouldn't. She made me think that she'd be right back but… no.

With shaky legs, I carried myself behind a few dumpsters and dropped down to my belly. My forelegs lay by my german shepherd head. At this point… I just wanted the cold weather to take me away from this cold harsh world… A saddened whine escaped my tiny throat and I closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I was still shaking. I wasn't dead yet. More saddened whines made their escape.

"Oh… you poor thing." a voice drew me out of my waiting. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a tall human. He knelt down and I got a better look at him. He wore a long green coat with a red beanie. He looked to be a nice human but my mind believed otherwise. My whines of sadness turned to whines of fear. My ears dropped down all the way and I began shaking. His size compared to me scared me and I backed up a bit.

He assured that he wouldn't hurt me. I was still whining. After a bit, I feel him gently pick me off from the ground and I didn't move. "I bet you're freezing. Here, I'll put you in my coat. You'll be warm in there." he said, putting me in his coat. And as he said, it was warm under it and I continued to shake. I hadn't realized how cold I was until he put me under his coat. And with that, he starts walking. It relieved me to be out of the rain…

And before I knew it, the sound of the rain had stopped. I couldn't see anything but only hear what was going on outside. There was barking. Who else was here? "Knock it off you crazy dogs! You'll scare our newest member." the man scolds. There was quiet now because of the very mention of my presence. I wiggled my way out of the man's coat. When I poked my head out, I see five other dogs. And we were in some weird boat house or something like that.

First there was a jack russell who wore a red bandana. Then a large great dane that looked like he could eat my whole being in just one bite. Granted, I was way smaller than him. Then there was a chihuahua who had red tuft of hair on his head with a green band around it. A bulldog who looked too proper to be here, and a saluki who had brown hair that was the same color as her ears, blue eyelids.

The man took me out of her coat and set me down on the wooden floor. "Now you five behave around her. Our lost rose in the rain. I will be back with food." the man said before leaving. All the dogs, except for the chihuahua was larger than me. The great dane towered over me. "Aye, what a cutie! I'll finally get to be uncle Tito! Let's play, puppy! C'mon!" the chihuahua chanted excitedly. I whimpered and backed up a little bit with my ears lowered. The look I gave them made the saluki walk over to me.

"Cool it, Tito. You're scaring the pup." she said in a scolding tone. I glance up at her, ears still lowered. "Sorry. But she is adorable." Tito apologized, going over to a box. "Don't worry about him, pup. He's always the pushy one. "Yeah, you'll learn later that he's quite the push over." the jack russell said in a smooth talking voice. "Aye! " Ya'll I am not deaf! I can hear ya'll insulting my pride!" Tito growled, clearly offended by that remark.

I raise my head to look around in curiosity. This place was humongous compared to my tiny physique. "Do you have a name, young one?" the bulldog inquired. I looked down at my paws. My mother didn't bother to give me one. "No… I don't." I whimper. "Didn't Fagin say she was found during the rain?" The great dane asks, his voice deep and husky. "Yeah?" Rita replies. "Why not the name Rose?" the great Dane suggests. That made me perk up in excitement. I start to jump around the place with playful yips.

"I think we have a winner." the jack Russell chuckled. "Well, now that you've got a name, let us give you ours. I'm Rita." the saluki said. "Ya already know my name! It's Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito! And that's Frankie." Tito said. The bulldog looked irritated because of how Tito said his name. "It's Francis! Not Frank! Not Frankie! Francis." The bulldog, Francis, inquired. The way he said it made him sound too proper. "Why stay here? You sound to proper to live in this place." I ask, tilting my head in curiosity. Tito laughed at what I said.

"Not to mention, he can't speak English!" Tito shouts. "Shut up, you petulant rat!" Francis growled offended. "Let's get back to business. The name is Dodger. Soon, you'll become a dodge fan. And the big fella is Einstein. Kind of ironic to his name." the jack Russell, Dodger, said. Einstein? That name was perfect for the great dane.

"Well, Rose, we now commend you to be apart of our gang. Trust us when we say, you'll like it here." Dodger said, giving me a cool look. Apart of their gang? They're letting me join them? Hearing that alone made me so happy. I have a home now. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim, jumping on Dodger. He laughs at my enthusiasm.

After a while, the man, who's name is Fagin I learned, came back with small portions of food. Since I was still pretty shaken up by being out in the cold, I bunked down with Rita into her bed. I nuzzled against her fur and curled up. My tiny puppy physique was no longer cold. I felt so happy to be apart of a family.


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons

(4 months later)

The winter had passed and spring was around the corner. The perfect opportunity for Dodger to teach me how to car surf. Of course over the time, I had become bigger. They wouldn't let me do it while I was still little. Rita made sure of that. Ever since I was brought into the gang, she had been my mother figure. Over time, she has kept me under her protection. The only thing that I had to wait for is car surfing.

Dodger was the only one who came with me. He is an expert of car surfing as I've been told. Although I was apprehensive about it; I was also confident that I would learn something new. Rita wasn't too keen on the idea to begin with but it took some convincing to let me do it.

"Alright, Rosie, I believe it's about time that the Dodge teaches you the fine arts of car surfing." Dodger said with full confidence. "You know what you're really doing? Ya know that Rita wasn't too keen on this idea." I reply, giving him a smirk. He gives me a cool look for a moment before trying to find a car to test on. "Girl, I've been doing this since I was six weeks old." he answered, "There's nothing to it once you put practice into it." The two of us trot up to a parked car that would start us off. There was plenty of traffic to get us by.

"Lead the way." I say, letting my tail wag a bit. Dodger jumped on the bonnet of the truck before jumping on the top of it. "Alright, Rose, up you get. Then I'll show you the ropes." he promised. I bend down and leap onto the top of the truck without an issue. This impressed Dodger. I raised my german shepherd tail up in confidence. "Alright now, watch me." he said, leaping over to a moving car. "Move with the rhythm. Stay relaxed and always look forward." he reminds. I did what he says and make it across without any issue.

"You're a quick study. Let's see if you can make it across the street. Remember, stay loose, feel the beat and you won't even have to think of what you're doing." Dodger said, thoroughly impressed. "You're the boss. Lead the way, Dodge." I nod, watching his lead. As the cars were coming, he starts jumping from car to car without an issue. I soon follow while keeping my eyes forward. I believed that it wouldn't work but I listened carefully to Dodger's instructions and made it across while those cars were moving.

We make it across the street without drawing too much attention. Dodger gave me a confident yet commending grin. "I must say, you have impressed the Dodge." Dodger said. I shake my black and brown fur before saying, "Have I? Wait until Rita finds out how well I've done. You think she'll also be impressed with your quaint teachings?" "Absotively posolutely." he nodded, "Now, how about we get the gang some food?"

It was a good thing he mentioned that because judging by the sun's placement, it was around lunch time so it wouldn't hurt. "Sure. If you think you're up for the challenge." I say, tilting my head with my floppy ear perked. "You got it, kid." he agreed. Not soon after, we go to a place where there would be plenty of food present. The both of us peek around the corner to see people dining on their food. There was also a large bag sitting on the table.

"What do you say, Dodge? How will we get that bag?" I whisper. We backed up into the alley way so we'd be out of sight. "How about this? Pretend that you're hurt and that'll get their attention. Then, I will get the bag when they're distracted and we get out of there. Sound like a deal?" he said. "You got it chief." I say, raising my german shepherd head. And with that, we put our plan into action.

I pretended that I was hurt. I made it look like my foreleg was injured and I began to whimper with my ears laid back. It didn't take long until a crowd started to surround me. They see a hurt dog while I'm really manipulating them. I gave them the puppy eyes while my german shepherd ears were lowered all the way.

Dodger then goes in for the kill by jumping up on the table and grabbing the bag. He then makes a move to let me know that we needed to make our escape. When that was done, I take off running in another direction, leaving the humans dumbfounded. The two of us kept running until we were completely out of sight. I look back for a minute before chuckling in satisfaction.

"Man… we make a great team. Don't we?" I pant, holding my german shepherd forepaw out to give Dodger a high five. "Absotively posolutely, Rosie. We've taught you well." he said, returning the high five. But I pulled my paw back before our paws touched. "Heh, you're too good." Dodger chuckled. "I learned from the best." I laugh. He taught me that move.

Afterwards, the two of us headed back to the gang, who were waiting for us. "Hey, people. Who's up for some dinner?" I call. "Aye! It's not newspaper burritos!" Tito bounded. Rita came up to me with a grin. "How'd things go?" she asked. "It went pretty well. Gotta stay loose and relaxed. Made it across the street without a problem." I reply, tail raised. "Didn't doubt you for a minute. How'd you two get this food?" Francis asks. Dodger sets the bag down and left over hamburgers. Honestly, I didn't know what was in there. So seeing that was making me even more hungry.

"Did some roleplay with the humans. Made them believe that I was injured." I reply, sitting down to scratch my pointed ear. "You really are a smart kid. Lucky Dodger was there to help ya." Francis inquired, sounding impressed. "Where do you think I learned the street smarts from?" I chuckle, taking one of the burgers. This got the gang to laugh.

We all got our bellies full and decided to bunk down for the night. "We make a great team, huh?" I say, stretching my legs before taking my place next to Rita. "Yes we do. The very best." Dodger replied, making himself comfortable on his makeshift bed. I yawn in satisfaction and lay my head by Rita's. Sleep then takes me.


	3. Chapter 3 First Blood

The sun was risen high above the big city. It gave Rita and I the perfect opportunity to get out into town. I would learn more of being out on the streets. Needless to say, I have learned a bit. The car surfing for one; I've nailed that like a charm. Plus, I learned how to get food from the humans when they had their attention focused on something else.

I trot alongside Rita with my fluffy german shepherd tail raised. "What're we gonna do today, guys?" I ask, feeling excited. "We're gonna give you more on the job training, child." she said, looking down at me with a smile. "Show me the ropes, Rita." I say. She began to teach me that I've got to be tough and show these streets that I won't break so easily. And as a quick learner, I would put it to good use.

Lunch was on our next agenda. With the success that Dodger and I had about a week ago, I had earned my direct place in the gang. I'm an official street dog now. Rita and I approached the market street to find us food. "So, Rita, are we in for some hot dogs today?" I ask, giving her a sideways glance of mischievous. "Sure. If you're up to the challenge." she teased. I then put my german shepherd nose on the ground to catch a scent. It didn't take me long to catch one.

"Got something. It's on 7th Avenue. They've got something good. I'm sure of it." I said, lifting my head and my ears perked. "Good call, Rose. Lead the way." Rita said, impressed with my keen nose. That comes with being half german shepherd. The two of us began to trot towards the scent. What I was smelling was in fact those hot dogs. Thanks to Dodger, I learned master of the arts of stealing. I've become very competent with that.

We make our way to 7th Avenue and just as I predicted, there was a hotdog stand. "You get the food. I want to see you're stealing skills in action." Rita said, sitting down. "Hah! Just you watch, I'll have them in my clutches in no time!" I say, my tongue hanging out of my jaws. I was in a play bow with excitement written all over my eyes. Rita was enthused by my excitement. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, I turn towards the hot dog cart and bent over slightly but kept my eyes on it. Once the human had looked away, I took it as my cue. I bolt towards the cart and swiftly caught the hotdogs without being caught.

With triumph, I make my way back over to Rita. "Wow, I must say, Dodger did good of teaching you that trick. You're a pro at this." Rita said, impressed. I had the skillfully stolen hotdogs in my jaws. "Thanks. It really does pay off." I said, putting the cylinder shaped meat on the ground. "Yes it does." she says, "Tell you what, since you made a fast getaway, you have a couple of hot dogs." My fluffy tail wagged in excitement. I did just that and took my share of the food.

I take my share and go into an alleyway to eat. Rita wasn't too far off. Dodger's finest teachings were really paying off pretty well. Being caught up in my cleverness, I didn't realize that I was being watched. I sat down with my food in front of me and started to eat. Before I knew it, I feel a strong force push me aside. I rolled a few times before stopping.

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly. I jumped on my german shepherd paws and face whoever pushed me aside. It was a large grey pitbull who pushed me and he had my food in his jaws. Who is this dog thinks he is to take the food I worked hard for?! I growled offensively at this. "Hey, that is mine, buster!" I growl and charge at the dog. I jump at him with my teeth bared. He sees me and he moves out of the way, making me fall onto the pavement chin first.

"Sorry, sweetheart. This is mine now. You're going hungry today." he chuckled evilly. I rolled onto my belly. I wasn't going down without a fight. Heeding Rita's words, I pick myself up and run at him. I dug my puppy teeth deep into the dog's hindleg. "That. Is. Mine!" I growl. The dog drops the hot dogs and used his own teeth to grab me by my neck hide. He throws me off. "You're really pushing it, pup!" he shouts, baring his teeth at me. I didn't stay down for long. "Look, pal! You have _no _idea how hard I worked for that! You have no right to take it from me!" I shout, ready to fight this jerk. The dog laughs at my bravery.

"You really think you can take me on? You're just a kid. I'm a grown up. Heh. You should learn to respect your elders, pup." the dog said. He is underestimating me? I growled deeply and start to charge at him. He is quick to action by grabbing me by my neck. He pins me down to the ground. His strength was keeping me on the ground. Even his teeth was hurting me. "You stupid kid. You don't know how to pick your fights with that brain of yours, huh?" he snarled. I began to thrash around to get myself out of his grip.

"You're a half breed also. Huh. I should've known. You're not fit to live around here. Or even live at all on the ground you sit on. I should give you a swift demise to rid of your breed." the dog threatened. I wasn't giving up. "You really think I'm scared of your petty threat?" I growl, ripping myself out of his grasp, "I bet you're just begging to get your butt kicked by a half breed puppy. 'Gee, hit me again. Make me into the wuss that I am. Oh, I want to get my butt kicked by a girl." This made the dog snap with anger. He charged at me with bared teeth.

"RAH! DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he shouted, using all of his strength to push me over. I grunt loudly from the intense blow. He once again bites me hard on my shoulder, right foreleg and my hind leg. It was strong enough to make me cry out in pain. He starts to shake his head with my leg in between his jaws.

All of a sudden, I feel the intense pain lighten up. Looking up, I see that not only Rita but Dodger came to my aid. Dodger pushed the dog aside with his whole body. Being a jack russell terrier, he sure knows how to throw his body weight around. Once Rita him down to the ground, I look up at Rita. Seeing her become defensive was truly something to behold. Dodger came over to me.

"Rose! Are you okay?" he asks. I try to move but the pain in my shoulder and legs told me otherwise. "My legs… they hurt." I say, clenching my teeth in pain. Dodger gives me a caring nuzzle. "Don't worry, we'll teach this punk who he's messing with." Dodger said, looking at the dog with an angered look. Rita was still holding him down with her paws. Dodger went over to him and gave him a stern, angered look.

"Who do you think you are to steal food from a pup?" Dodger growled. "You two oughta teach that half-breed mutt some respect her elders. She will get more than a few bites one of these days." that dog said, trying to crawl away. I growled in response. With a few pained tries, I managed to stand up. I limped over to the hotdogs and took them in my jaws. "We're done here. I suggest you get back to where you came from. Huh, you're lucky we're letting you go lightly." Rita said, getting in front of me in a protective manner.

"You'll regret this." the dog limped away. Rita came over to me and let me lean on her. "Let's get out of here." she said. "Are you able to walk back?" Dodger asks. I raise my head in confidence. "I'm still breathing aren't I? It's gonna take more than those small bites to get me down. I'll be fine." I said, still hurting but trying to hide it. We make our way back home and we sit on the deck while Dodger went inside with the hot dogs.

"Rose, next time don't pick fights you can't win. We're not starving. They are. It isn't wise to test with the hungry. You've gotten hurt from it. All for hot dogs? Look, you're smart and you will steal something else. Some other dogs aren't as smart to run in this city." Rita explained thoroughly. " I'm sorry. I had to defend our food. He doesn't know how hard I tried to get our food." I said, feeling partially guilty about picking fights with the other strays. Rita licks my cheek affectionately.

I try to be brave and yet I get punished for it. "Rita, how're you so brave? Where did you and Dodger learn to fight like that?" I wonder, looking up at her with lowered ears. "By learning the hard way. If you're on your own, you won't survive for very long. Rose, you have to learn to trust yourself. It will come to you. The more you keep yourself fed and healthy, the better off you will be." she said. I listened intently with each word. That dispute we had made me realize how right Rita is. I need to be more attentive and diligent when it comes to surviving in a city like this.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll think clearly next time. You don't have to worry about me." I say, standing on all four paws. "Good. Now in the meantime, let's get us some of those hotdogs? And you need to rest." Rita said. I nodded and followed her downstairs. My legs still hurt from that attack.

When we get downstairs, the others were waiting on us. They were already eating their share of hot dogs. Dodger comes over to me and gives me a nuzzle. "So tell us, what went down out there? Them dogs givin' you trouble? I'll teach them a lesson!" Tito growled, already finishing his share. "Take it easy, hotshot. Just had a tussle with another stray over this food. But I'll be fine." I reply, taking a lay down in Rita's bed. "Are you alright, Rose?" Dodger asked. "Yeah Dodge. I'll be alright. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow." I answer him. He gives me a playful nudge before going over to his makeshift bed. We all got our bellies full and no one else brought up the incident that went down today.

Boy did I learn my lesson from that. And I have a feeling that we wouldn't be seeing the last of that dog.


	4. Chapter 4 Next Move

Bruiser, the pitbull that fought Rose yesterday started going back to the hideout where his gang hides out. He knew that he'd disappoint his leader. More importantly his 'King'. A doberman named Marty, who's sometimes hard to please. It wasn't the first time any of the subordinates have received a few beatings because of a few failed missions. Bruiser would be expecting such a beating. Not because of failing to get food but also getting his butt kicked by a half breed, saluki, and

He makes it to their hideout; which is an abandoned warehouse that was in the outskirts of Manhattan. The second he goes in there, he sees their leader, Marty. The doberman had his back turned towards the door with Michael the Rottweiler at his right side. On his left side, was Zack the Boerboel at his left side.

"Ah, Bruiser, you have returned. Have you done as I asked?" Marty asked, not looking at him. Dart, the german shepherd, spoke before Bruiser could. "I bet he failed once again like he did that last time!" the deranged german shepherd exclaimed. "Silence, Dart. Let him speak." Marty shushed, still looking forward. Bruiser lowered his head out of respect for his leader. He was hoping he wouldn't receive a beating again.

"My leader, allow me the chance to explain. The request of food was unfortunately lost." Bruiser said, keeping his head lowered. "And what is your reasoning for failing this mission?" Marty questioned, sounding a bit irritated. "I was ambushed by three mutts, sir. One of them was a half breed." Bruiser replied. "See! What did I tell you?! He's no good for that assignment!" Dart exclaimed again. Marty snarled at him to silence him. The estranged german shepherd cowered down in fear. "One more outburst like that and I'll use drastic measures against you. Do you understand me?!" the doberman snarls in an authoritative voice. Dart nodded in cowardice.

"Did you say one was a half breed? What did it look like?" Marty asks. "It was black and brown with a flopped ear and a pointed ear. Should we dispose of it?" Bruiser announced before bowing down, "On your command, of course." Marty chuckled with delight. "Excellent work my subordinate. Keep your eyes open on this pack of this mutt. Watch what their daily whereabouts are. Zack, accompany him. We will attack once the time is right." Marty instructed. Zack, being the mute one, only nods and follows Bruiser out.

"Should I go with them, my leader?" Michael asks. "No, Michael. You must stay here. I know that they will accomplish this mission." Marty replied. Michael looks down in disappointment. "My leader, why bother keeping me around in your presence. I'm useless to have around." the rottweiler states. "Don't speak of yourself with indignity. Show me some gratitude." Marty replies, "You, out of all of my followers, are the most loyal. I raised you from a young pup. You're the bravest dog I've known."

Michael was surprised to hear this. Though he had been raised from a puppy, he had become the right handed man of Marty. "Nobody but you is worthy enough to be my right handed man." Marty said. Michael's ears raise and he looks at his leader with an appreciative smile. "My leader, you truly are too kind. You are the true ruler of these here streets no matter what anybody says." Michael replies with heart. Needless to say, he's always considered the true ruler of the New York City streets. But in reality that's not always the case.

Marty was pleased at the fact that Bruiser had found the dogs he mentioned. '_He found them. Those pathetic mutts. I will get my vengeance on them. I swear I will make them feel the pain that they've given to me.' _


	5. Chapter 5 Playtime with Friends

A few days passed since that fight. Since then, we have been taking it pretty easy around here. Even though I was sore, I saw the need to move around. I stand up and shake my fur to relieve it of the dust. When I look around, I see that the gang was asleep. Not wanting to wake them up, I seized the opportunity to go out onto the deck to think to myself.

The early afternoon air instantly touched my fur. I sit down on the deck and listened to the sound with both of my ears raised. It felt nice to come out here and just listen to the sound of the birds and the distant traffic in the city. Earlier in the day, we found us food and just chilled out. We even cracked a few jokes about Tito's pride, which he offended him but it was hilarious. Being with these dogs for the last few months of my life, proved to be the best few months of my life. They're my family now.

And that fight didn't leave my mind. My hunger and cockiness got the better of me. Now… because of that experience, I learned not to do what I did by antagonizing them. Before I could get too deep in my thoughts, Tito's riled up voice brought me out of it. "Ay, Rosa, you're missin' the fun!" the chihuahua exclaims. I look behind me with both ears raised. His tail was wagging vigorously. "I thought you guys were asleep?" I say. "Well, we were but Einstein found this ball and now we're playin'! C'mon! You're missin' it!" Tito urged. I laugh at his enthusiasm. "Heh! I'm so gonna get that ball before you!" I say, standing up with my tail raised. "In your dreams!" Tito laughed. I chase him down the stairs.

When I go in the barge, I saw what was expected. The gang was playing with a battered old ball that Einstein had found during one of our collecting missions. I didn't see Rita but I saw that the boys were playing with that ball. They see me and they nuzzle it over it to me. I play bow at them and wag my fluffy tail. Once that ball reached me, I didn't hesitate to paw at it with enthusiasm and started to chase it. Dodger and the others started to chase me in play.

While running, we tumble around anything that stood in our way. Tito was no match for us when trying to get us to surrender the prized position. I play with the ball in excitement and and pawed at it while barking happily. Einstein then accidently pushed the ball into Rita's bed and passed the partially shredded green curtains. The only ones who could use it was just Rita and me. Tito tried to go into the bed only to be stopped by Rita.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rita called, rising from Fagin's chair. I watch as she jumps down and moved to block him from going in. I tilt my head curiously, giving her a cute expression. I wanted to get my mind off of that fight. Playing with my friends would help me with that just fine. Her muzzle was formed into a growl in feigned aggression. I then began to bounding with my tail wagging, head raised and tongue hanging out. I wanted to play and I wasn't subtle about it.

Dodger too was in the mood to play because he play bowed in anticipation. She responded by quickly play bowing before going to get the ball with a quick dash. She had taken possession of the ball. Dodger ended up getting the ball first after pushing his luck by invading our personal space. I tried getting the ball from her and we ended up bolted up the stairs to the deck. We had plenty of room up on the deck because we didn't want to end up breaking anything that was in our way.

Soon, Dodger and I got into a locked combat with tug-of-war with the ball. I play growl and shake my head in hopes of getting him to lose his grip. Let's just say I ended up winning the battle. After that, Dodger and Tito ended up getting into that same battle. I then bound over to Einstein and started playing with him. He bounded at me and I play bow with my tongue hanging out. Rita then joins in and we all play wrestled with one another.

We continued to play until the sputtering sound of Fagin's scooter caught our attention. My floppy ear twitches off to the right and I see our master out of the corner of my eye. "C'mon you guys! Let's see what you got!" Fagin said. I couldn't help myself and started to charge towards him with the others following suit. Soon, he was buried under all of us as we greeted him. My tail wagged furiously out of excitement. And I couldn't help but frantically lick Fagin on his face with happy whines. We've always been eager to see our beloved master.

Once he peeled us off after our enthusiasm towards him, he gets the ball from us. I play bow at him while my tail wagged wildly. He holds up the ball and that made us do a little dance to show that we were ready to play. "Are you guys ready? Go get it!" Fagin says, throwing the ball. The five of us bolt towards it. Einstein was the first to get it and he bounds over to Francis, who had decided to stay on the sidelines while we were all playing.

"C'mon, Francis! Get in the game!" I exclaim, still wanting to play. Slowly but surely, he started wagging his corkscrew tail and he started to play with us. Dodger then flings himself at me and we started to wrestle with one another. I play bite him with my teeth showing. He then pins me down with a jolly attitude. "Hah! Pinned ya!" Dodger exclaimed. "Think again, pal!" I say, laughing. I manage to push him off me and I tackle him. "Wow, you're good." the jack russell laughs. "Where do ya think I got that from?" I laugh, giving him a sassy look.

We then fling ourselves joyously at the others. It was thrilling to play with my family. I didn't think about that fight for the rest of the day. When the sun started to set, we all bunked down in the barge to go to sleep for the night. I once again take my place next to Rita. Both of my forepaws lay straight out in front of me with my shollie head laying on the left side of them. All that play had worn me out. I'm glad that Francis got his head in the game with our time of playing. He didn't need to be so boring.

About a few minutes, I fell straight asleep. It wasn't the first time I got to play with my friends but this was by far the best playdate ever. I was looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6 Blue Bandanna

In the early afternoon, Dodger and I had decided to go out into the city to find food. Dodger was, of course, skeptical of me going out after what happened with that pitbull. But I wasn't too worried about it. I kept my head held high along with my tail to show how confident I was this time. While walking, the both of us see that the afternoon rush was in full swing. There was humans everywhere out today.

"Say, Rose, since Rita has told me you've got pretty much the best nose in the gang, how about you use it to smell out food?" Dodger suggested. I look at him with a confident demeanor. "Sure. Let's see what this radar picks up." I say, putting my nose to the ground. Once I picked up something, I began to run to it. Dodger pursued after me instantly. "There's sausages off this way, Dodge! Follow me!" I say, still running. Soon enough, we come across an alleyway. The scent was strong in this area.

Dodger and I walked up to it, our chomps watering with hunger. "Awesome, Rose. They'll think twice before doubting you." Dodger said, picking up the sausages and wrapping them around his neck for safe keeping. "If they do, they'll get a good beat down from me." I say, playfully growling. He laughs at this. He's like a big brother to me with how he acts around me. We've grown quite accustomed to each other. Especially the way we played last night showed just that.

Before we could leave with the food, a growl behind us caught our attention. My ears rise up and I turn to look behind me. I jump at the sight of an old, shaggy looking Irish Wolfhound growling at us. I lower my shollie head and my muzzle wrinkles in a growl. Neither of us were going to lose our food to this idiot. Dodger stood confidently at this dog. "Move along you two. You two want to dine like a king and queen well, you gotta learn it yourself." the irish wolfhound growls. Dodger smirks at this remark. He wasn't phased in the least bit.

"Huh. Neither of you don't look the sharpest, best stick to trash. Okay?" the wolfhound says. "We're not going to lose to you, buddy, if that's what you're thinkin'." I growl, not showing submission. "Watch your tongue with me, missy. Unless you want to see things get real ugly." the wolf hound said. "Hey, back off!" Dodger growled, coming to my defense. He stood in front of me protectively with a high alpha streak.

I didn't show submission whatsoever to this stranger and went around Dodger. "You want to fight? Bring it on." I growl, forgetting what Rita has taught me about not antagonizing the hungry. Honestly, I didn't care about that. I cared about feeding my family and this punk wasn't going to take that away from us. At that moment, we clashed in combat. Each of us had a strong hold on one another. My teeth sunk down into his shoulder and I bit down as hard as I could. He bit down on my back with a strong bite.

Dodger joined the fight and used his strength to defend me from the irish wolfhound. I growled fiercely and aggressively at the wolfhound when I fought him. Dodger, however, remained quiet. To get this dog off of us, we needed to get a human's attention. When we saw this dog's demeanor, it looked as if he was very skittish of humans unlike Dodger and I. I glance at Dodger and mentally tell him of what I was planning. He nods and releases his grip and let out an echoing howl that bounced off the walls of the buildings which surrounded us.

This made the wolfhound back off a bit.

However, this gave Dodger the opportunity to slam into him. I leap my 7 month old body at the dog with my jaws open all the way. The wolfhound instantly backed up out of fright and looked at us with a panicked expression. All we had to do with growl at him and he fled with his tail between his legs. After he left, I panted and snorted at him. Dodger was rather proud that we managed to chase him off.

"Piece of cake." Dodger quoted, clearly proud of what we did. "He'll think twice before he messes with us again." I say, feeling triumphant. "You got that right, Rose. Gotta say, you were pretty brave. He was twice your size and you weren't scared of him." Dodger said, sounding impressed. I lifted my head and wagged my tail. "I wasn't gonna let that fool take our food. He doesn't get we have a pack to feed." I say. "Yep. That's true." he agreed, turning back to reclaim the hotdogs.

We started to head back to the barge. Guaranteed that the gang was hungry by now since we had that scuffle between that mutt. Once the food was delivered, I head back out. While I was out, I happened to spot Fagin's scooter on 7th avenue. Now that he's said that, I could hear something coming from that alleyway. A defensive growl grew in my throat and both of my ears dropped all the way. That growl came out when I heard Fagin yelling out of fear and some scuffle from… other humans.

When I get there, I see two humans who were probably adolescents, beating up Fagin. Fagin looked terrified, signifying that he was in big trouble. I charged in with fierce barks. Hearing the barks, the two humans halted their assault on Fagin and they turned to look at us. I was ready to square up against them. One laughed but the other seemed nervous. I wasn't scared at  
all . I bared my teeth all the way in aggression.

They should know better than to test out their bravado against a defenseless person. I then charged with fierce and aggressive barks. I sank my fangs into the teenagers arm with a deep bite, pulling him down to the ground while pull. He screamed full voice and he tried to shake me off. The guy I had ahold of used his foot to kick me in my stomach and he used his free hand to hit me on the head. It caused me to yelp in pain and I fell off.

"Stop!" Fagin called out. I panted heavily and feel my legs shaking. Those impacts did hurt but it wasn't enough to knock me nor Dodger down. I look at the guy with a glare of pure hatred. My growls intensified and it was mixed with Dodger's aggressive growling. I leapt forward and grabbed ahold of the guy's blue bandanna that was wrapped around his neck. Needless to say, I ended up taking it off his neck.

Dodger ended up biting the other guys leg. Before we could inflict anymore damage, Fagin tells us to lay off the teens. Dodger and I continue to growl with no intention of backing down. Both of my ears were lowered in an airplane position with my teeth bared all the way. At this point, the boys made a run for it. I barked at them defiantly at them until they were gone completely.

Once they were out of sight, I turn our attention to my friend. He looked brushed but I knew he'd be okay. Fagin then flings his arms around me. "Oh, Rose… What would I do without you?" Fagin said, "Let's go. We'd be better out of here before they come back." I whine and lick my master's face. My tail wagged furiously. If we hadn't gotten here in time, he'd be hurt much worse than this.

Not many street dogs that we've encountered didn't understand the likeness of having a human as your friend. They didn't know that this man rescued me from certain death as a young puppy. He could've left me there but he wasn't like that at all. We all shared so much, Dodger, Fagin, and I have similar pasts. Being abandoned by supposed family. We all carried scars that can't be seen.

Fagin then stands up with a struggle. He then picks up the blue bandanna that I took off those teenagers and he looks at me with a grin. "Here you go, girl. I believe you deserve this." Fagin said, kneeling down next to me. I smile up at him and I pant with my tongue hanging out slightly. He then proceeds to tie the bandanna around my neck to signify that I was officially apart of the gang. It made me so happy to have this. It made me happy to be apart of an actual family.

I wag my tail and began to bark with excitement. "This is awesome! I've got my own bandanna! Just like yours, Dodger!" I say happily. "Absotively posolutely." he nods with confidence. We then head back home on the scooter.

(Bruiser and Zack)

From afar, the two dogs had seen the whole fiasco with saving Fagin. They witnessed a German Shepherd Border Collie mixed breed fight against the teens with her human accomplice. They were protecting her human. Bruiser found this appalling because no human, in his eyes, should be with a street dog, much less be friendly with them.

"Well, then. Shall we report this to our leader? We could use the half breed in our pack. She's quite a fighter. That was one of the mutts that I encountered the other day." Bruiser said with an evil smile. Zack looked at the pitbull with a nod. The two dogs then make a run for it back to their hideout.

Once they return, Marty was laying down straight up with Michael at his side. "Ah, Bruiser, Zack. What is your report?" their leader asks. The two dogs bow down to him in respect to their leader. "Our leader, we have found one of those same mutts. She's a great fighter. She was all alone." Bruiser replied. "You may rise." Marty said and the dogs rise up, "Now tell me. Was she fighting against that human?"

"No, my leader. We saw her fight two humans while defending their alleged human. What should we do?" Bruiser questioned. Marty then stands up and turns around. "We will take this female. I will cause those mongrels the great pain that they've caused me. She will suit us well. Find where she lives. Tell them our demands." Marty instructs. Bruiser and Zack nod and the two leave the building once again.

"My leader, are you certain that this will work? You have told me that those mongrels have kicked you out. Why bother taking one of their own?" Michael asks. "I'm positive, Michael. Don't question my authority. Once we have that mutt in our clutches, that brainless leader of theirs, Dodger, will have no choice but to let me rule over their pack. I will take my revenge on them. I will." Marty said as if those words were poison in his mouth.

Dodger and the gang kicked him out of the gang because of him continuously stealing their hard earned food eating it for himself. They've had enough of his treachery and decided enough was enough. Now he would make them feel the pain he felt. He smiled at the thought. He'd make them bow down to his command and he'd be the true and only leader of New York City. No one would stop him.

(Rose)

The three of us make it back to the barge. Instantly, the gang approached us and noticed the injuries that was inflicted on Fagin. "Whoa! What happened?" Tito asks in shock. "It was nothin'. Just a couple of dumb kids who were throwing her weight around. But Rose and I put them in their place." I say, lifting my head. Tito bounded with excitement. Knowing him, he'd want to apart of that action.

Dodger, Rita, Einstein, and Francis were anxious and they all gathered around Fagin as he collapsed in his chair. From how he sounded, he was pretty sore. Fagin praised them in a mutter, avoiding the licks from them. He didn't mind that we covered him with our playful licks. I saw how much of a real family we really were. It was more than his actually family he's ever had. Tito joined the others.

I walk over to Rita's bed and walked in it. I poked my head out and laid down with my forelegs out in front of me. Rita walked over to me out of concern. "Hey, you aren't hurt are you?" Rita asked, looking concerned. "I'm fine. Besides, it'd take more than that to take me down." I answer.

"I must say, the dodge has truly taught you well." Dodger said proudly. I gave a chuckle at what he said. I smile at Rita warmly, showing that I was okay. Rita then noticed the bandanna that I was wearing. "What's with the bandanna, Rose?" she asked. "Oh this? This is just a gift for my efforts." I said proudly. I didn't want her to think that this was a collar. It had meaning to it. It showed how much I'm loved by these individuals. They're my true family. I loved them dearly.

"It suits you perfectly, Rose. Now you're just like Dodger." Rita said, nuzzling me. I nuzzled her back. I agreed with her on that. She came into the bed with me and snuggled with me. This bandanna held the meaning of being apart of the family. I wouldn't trade them for the world. 


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontations

Sleep had left me a few hours after I got it. When I woke up, I saw that everyone else was still asleep. I crawled out of Rita's bed and stretched my limbs as far as I could get them. Seizing the opportunity, I quietly walked out of the barge. The early morning air instantly struck me and it blew through my black and brown fur.

I stand on the edge of the barge and close my eyes to listen to my surroundings. I wanted to enjoy the morning breeze. But it was interrupted by a simple nudge to my neck. Opening my eyes, I see that it was none other than Rita. "Morning sleepyhead." she said motherly. "Morning." I reply. We remain quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, you wanna get out of here for a while? I know where we can go." Rita asks. "Really? Where?" I ask, now curious. The others were still out cold. So I decided to take up this opportunity.

We leave the barge and head into the city. She takes me to the Brooklyn Bridge. She has told me time and time again that it is her favorite place to think. "Here we are." Rita said as we arrive. She nudges me to help me up onto the wall so we could sit and watch the sun rise. The view was very beautiful. It was a mixture of orange, gold, and yellow. My fur blew gently with the wind.

"Pretty huh?" Rita asks. "Oh yeah. I'm glad you brought me here." I reply, taking in every ounce of this amazing view. "So, tell me, why are you up these early? You usually sleep in." Rita asked. "Oh… no reason. Guess of what happened yesterday." I said, glancing at her. "Are you feeling bad about it? You can talk to me about it, Rose. You know this." Rita said, giving me a nuzzle. "No, I'm not feeling bad. It made me feel… dependent. Protecting Fagin like I did is something I've never done before. It was like I was a different dog." I said, my ears lowering some.

"Rose… You had to do what you had to. There's no need to feel bad about it." Rita said sympathetically. "I don't feel bad. It felt… good. We protected him. Dodger and I protected him." I said, looking ahead, just taking in my surroundings. The sun was coming up slowly. We stay silent for a moment, just taking in the moment. "Did I ever tell you of how Fagin found me?" I say, breaking the silence. "All I remember was that Fagin found you in the rain." she replied. I breathe in and look down, keeping my eyes shut.

"Rose… tell me. It's alright." Rita said, keeping her voice strong and firm, "You know that I'm on your side with this." "Of course, I was only a few months old. I had looked up to her like a normal pup would. Although I didn't realize how naive I was back then. She hid her true colors so well. The day I was left in the rain, she told me she'd be right back with food. And I believed her. I waited for her for hours. At that moment… I knew she wouldn't come back. This confused me because… aren't mothers supposed to love their children?" I whined, gritting my teeth. "Oh Rose… I'm so sorry…" Rita said, nuzzling me on my head. I nuzzled back against her.

Rita was a better mother to me than my blood mother. The one dog that I was supposed to rely on didn't want me. How can a mother not want her own pup? "She never wanted me, Rita! My own mother never wanted me!" I cry, all of my anger coming out. "How could anyone…?" Rita said softly yet angrily. She obviously couldn't get over her initial anger. I turn my body so I could lay down. My head lay across my outstretched in front of me. My tail hung over the edge over the water. Both of my ears were airplanned.

"What is wrong with me, Rita? What did I do wrong to make my mother do what she did? Did she not love me enough…? Am I nothing but a disappointment?" I said, closing my eyes, close to tearing up. "Rose, don't ever say that again. There isn't anything wrong with you. Fagin and all of us have loved you from when we first met you. You're the apple of our eye. It was your mother who missed out. She was so wrapped up with her own life that she didn't realize just how special you are." Rita said in a serious tone. I kept looking at the water below.

"What's so special about me? How can I be so special when my own mother didn't want anything to do with me?" I scoff, still not convinced. "Rose, look at me." Rita said gravely. I looked right at her. "Don't you know that I have known you since you were just a small pup.? I thought you'd value my opinion. But it's not just me. It's the whole gang. You complete our gang. You're a quick study when Dodger had taught you our ways of living out here. None of us would know what to do if you weren't with us." she explained. Both of my ears raised at hearing that last sentence.

There was a look of hurt on Rita's face that I've never seen before. "Yeah… I guess that's true. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be if Fagin hadn't found me." I reply. She knew how to twist that knife for sure. "Look Rose, I'm nothing like your mother. And I don't know what else you want me to do. All I can tell you is to let go of the past and move on. We all make mistakes and we learn from it." Rita explained in a serious tone. I put my head on my forelegs for a moment and began to think of what she was saying.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I say, lifting my head. "Because it's the company I keep." she said smugly. I laugh at what she said and lifted my body up. "I will knock you off this bridge." I retort as I laugh. We both shared a genuine, honest laugh. She really is a great friend to be around. Since day one, she's been by my side and raised me like I'm her own pup. She's a much better mother to me than my blood mother. It was grand.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" a familiar voice ceased our laughter. It came from behind us and we both glance back. A growl grew in my throat. It was that same dog that I got into a scuffle with a few days ago and he had a friend with him. "You! What are you doing here?!" I growl, jumping down from the ledge. Rita quickly joins me and bares her teeth slightly. "Just to do some negotiation." the pitbull said, remaining composed.

"What do you want? Didn't learn your lesson from the last time we saw you?" Rita growled, getting in front of me. The pitbull looked at his mute friend then nodded. His friend then leaps at Rita and pins her down to the ground. I jump back a few steps then growl at the pitbull. "Hey! You big bully!" I growl, leaping at him. However, he knocks me over. "Don't even try it, sweetheart! Do I have to remind you to not pick fights that you cannot win?" he growls. I struggle to stand up and I was not going to submit to this scumbag.

"Rah! What do you want with us?" Rita growled, struggling to get up. The pit raised his head slyly. "Our leader has known about your whereabouts. And I have told him about your fighting skills against the humans. While defending one I might add. That's repulsive in his eyes." he answered, baring his teeth. My hackles raise and I go stiff. He was… spying on us? "You… You!" I growl, trying to make another jump at him. But I missed him.

"Who's your leader?" Rita asks. "Our leader is Marty. The greatest street dog to ever exist. Of course… you may know him. Rita." the pitbull said lowly. Rita froze in realization. Did she know this dog, Marty? "It can't be… What does that traitor want from us? He's no longer associated with us. Why is he wanting negotiation?" Rita said in an angry tone. The pitbull walked around with just as much confidence as Dodger.

"As you know, our mighty leader is wanting something of yours." the pitbull said. "What? If it's food you're wanting, then we'll-" I said, trying to get them to leave us alone. He growls at me defiantly. "Shut up! It's not food. It's you." he hissed. Both Rita and I were taken aback by this remark. "Forget it! You aren't taking her!" Rita snarls, coming to my defense. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh you stupid female. Don't you get it? You should know I'm one of his most loyal members. I'd never fail him. And he wants you to hear what his demands inquire." the pit said, being manipulative against us. Each word slipped off his tongue like turpentine. It was disgusting.

"I'm not letting her go," Rita growled, making her escape. She attacks the dog with one quick bite to his face. Needless to say, that made him angry and the two begin to fight. "Rita!" I cry out in a panic. I use my body as a battering ram to get him off of her. "If you leave now, won't do more damage to you!" I growl. The pitbull growled in frustration, and ordered his friend to go with him.

Before leaving, the pit looked behind us. "We ain't finished here. You're going to regret this. You and you're pathetic gang better watch your backs." he hissed in an angered tone. Rita growled at them. The two dogs then leave down the bridge, leaving me and Rita in complete and utter awe. "Marty…? Rita, you know that dog?" I asked, looking at her. "Yeah. Yeah I do. It's a long story. Let's get back to the gang." she said, picking up the pace. We were no longer safe from how Rita was putting it.

We both make it back to the barge. Not surprising, the others were still asleep. "You guys need to wake up." Rita said urgently. They wake up at the sound of Rita's urgent voice. "What goin' on?" Dodger replies, having a serious look on his face. Rita tells him about our encounter with those dogs and that this 'Marty' dog is their leader. The looks on their faces went to utter shock. They knew of this dog. But how?

They had told me that he was once a member about a few months before I came along however he had betrayed them by taking their food and keeping it for himself. Even after they worked so hard for it. They ended up kicking him out. "Wow… I don't blame you guys for doing that." I say, my ears dropping a bit. "That ruffian was better off without us." Francis scoffs. "Yeah man! He's lucky I don't whoop his tail for tryin' to kill ya's!" Tito yells, clearly angry. "So what do we do?" I ask.

The gang honestly didn't know what to do. Since this dog had gained a pack of his own, he's unpredictable. "Right now, nobody leaves this barge." Dodger said directly. "But what about food?" Einstein whined. "No one leaves." Dodger reminded. Without a word, I slowly walk to Rita's bed and walk into it. I face the wall with both ears lowered and my tail curled around me. Right now, I didn't want to talk to anyone. That event was too much for me.


	8. Chapter 8 Captured

It had been at least a few hours or so since the dispute between those dogs against Rita and I. Needless to say, I was still pretty distraught about the whole ordeal. Because of this, nobody here bothered me. What did that dog what with me? What vengeance was he talking about? I didn't understand any of this. And if he wanted this, why didn't he just come to face us himself instead? Sounds like a big coward to me.

It was also appalling that he would dare betray the gang like that. They took him in with open arms but he had to go and do what he did. It's not fair to them. I decided then to go out and take some time to myself. Yes it was stupid to do that but I really needed time to just think about this whole thing.

When I get to the door, Dodger stops me. "Rose? What are you doing?" Dodger asks. I look back at him. "Just need time to think Dodger. I won't go far." I said. His demeanor didn't change. "Rose, I said not to go outside." Dodger said with an argumentative tone. "Dodger, I know this but I am stressed out, I need fresh air." I reply. He looked down with his eyes shut his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Alright. It's only because I trust you. Please be careful. You know I'll be right there if ya need me." Dodger agreed. I lifted my head and gave him a single nod. I then walked out of the barge and into the city.

I just needed time to myself for right now but made sure to keep my guard up. Usually, I'd have someone from the gang be with me but this was the first time I'm by myself. For the next ten minutes, it was pretty quiet and nothing happened. I didn't see any other street dog anywhere on the street. No rise for concern.

It wasn't until I felt a sense that I was being watched. Although it wasn't strong, it still made me feel uncomfortable. And my assumption was true as that same pitt bullblocked my path. I instantly backed up out of shock. "Whoa, there. Where's the fire? Waiting on your little gang, puppy?" he spoke. I wasn't scared of the pitbull. "No. In fact, I'm just taking a walk." I growl. This made the pitbull chuckle sinisterly. "Oh no. No, you listen here, mutt, you aren't going anywhere. We're going to teach you a lesson" the pitbull growled, taking a step forward.

As he inched his way towards me with a snarl, those same two dogs from earlier appeared. It didn't take me long to realize that I wouldn't be able to fight off all of them at once. "Not so tough now, are you?" the pitbull laughs. That's when I tried to make a run for it. However, I was suddenly grabbed by my bandanna. It choked me and they pulled me back.

The fall was so hard that I let out a cry of pain but I didn't even get the chance to get up, they ended up ripping off my bandanna. One dog held me down by sinking their teeth into the side of my neck. The rottweiler looks down at me with an angered look, "Listen closely, you're coming with us. If you don't cooperate with us, you won't be the only thing that will be taught a lesson."

Not wanting the gang to get hurt, I had no choice but to come with them. They kept circled around me, making it clear that escape would be impossible. Even though I was scared of what could happen, I had to remain optimistic. My bandanna got taken off my neck so the gang has to know that I am missing. I then feel a sharp bite on my flanks, making it clear that any funny business wouldn't be tolerated around them. My teeth bare and I swing my head around towards the rottweiler.

"Hey! Quiet down! Look, you may have put up a good fight around us but our leader won't give you much of a chance to fight. You'll be lucky if he's merciful towards you." the pitbull said in a sneer. "Yeah, if you're smart, won't make a single move." the rottweiler snarled at me. I didn't say a word in response. About 10 minutes later, we come to an old warehouse that was on the outside of Manhattan. This part of the city isn't exactly the friendliest so it sent me on the edge

When we entered, the first thing I see is a large doberman that was twice as big as me. Every sense was telling me that this is Marty. The doberman turns around and looks at me. "Bruiser, I sent you to get her and Dodger. Where is he?!" the doberman growled, expecting Dodger to be with us. The pitbull, who's Bruiser, automatically went into submissive in fright. "No my leader! I'm sure h-he won't have any trouble towards you! And if he does, I'll dispatch him myself!" Bruiser cried in a pleading tone.

"You wouldn't do well to trust him." I spoke. The fourth dog here, a german shepherd, knocks me down to the floor and holds me down with his front paws on my head and back. "Dart, let her speak." Marty directs in an authoritative tone. The german shepherd, Dart, gets off of me and I stood back up. Looking the doberman straight in the eye, I said, "You wouldn't do well to trust him. Rita, Dodger, and I whooped his tail and he was nothing more than a shriveled little puppy."

Suddenly, I feel the sharp teeth of Bruiser in the side of my neck. He then throws me off to the side while growling. I raise up and look at the now angry pitbull. "How dare you lie to our leader!? What have I told you about slandering me like that, you brat?!" he growled furiously. He then went from angry to submissive when he noticed Marty watching him. "Oh, forgive me, my leader. I should've explained the rules to her while we're in your mighty presence." Bruiser says. Marty then walks over to us.

"That you should have. Now, do yourself a favor and leave us. I'd like a word with this pup." Marty orders. I stand up and look at the large dog that had me in his clutches. "Sir?" Bruiser asks. "Go. Now." he orders, sending the pitbull out. Once the other dogs were out, it was just Marty and me. I raise my tail at the doberman to show that I wasn't scared of him.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." Marty said. I tilt my head at him. "How do you know my name?" I asked, confused. How did he know my name? We never made any introductions and I never gave it out. "I know many things, pup. Except one thing." Marty says. "What would that be?" I asked, my heart pumping heavily. "The location of that gang of yours. I know you're living with them. And I want to know where they're located." he replied. All of my blood boiled in my body. There's no way that I'm gonna turn my back on the only family I've known almost my whole life.

"BITE ME! I'm not breaking my promise to them! You're nothing but a coward that did that! You're nothing but a effeminate mutt who's shown cowardice towards my family! They gave you a place to live! And you didn't appreciate what they gave you and you stole from them! It's no wonder they threw you out! They don't want someone like you to be with them!" I growled, showing my loyalty towards my family. His expression changed from calm to pure anger. "You petulant, little wretch!" he growled, picking me up by my neck hide that dug into my skin. I was high above the ground. He proceeds to throw me across the warehouse so that my back hit the wall. It left me disoriented. "You won't disrespect me again, you hear?" he growls, "Next time, you'll get much worse than that." Then, those dogs were ordered to take me to another room. They kept me in a small room with a small sliver underneath it.

"Michael, make sure she doesn't try anything." Marty ordered. "As you wish, my leader." Michael replied respectfully. I was facing away from them with both of my forelegs on either side of my head. _Dodger… Rita… guys… I need help. They have to know that I'm missing. Please let them find_ me…


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue

It was getting dark out. Dodger was getting concerned because Rose should have been back by now. She's never this late. The terrier never took his eyes off the stairway. He began to get worried. He knew very well she shouldn't be out there on her own. Those dogs were still out there and they could get her.

The longer he waited, the more worried he became. He had to go find her. Without waking up the others, he walked out of the barge and began his search for her. He spent the next 20 minutes wandering the dead streets to find her. He felt profoundly guilty that he let the young pup out on her own. That confidence blinded him and it gnawed at his heart. He loved that little pup like a little sister.

She's so full of life and, despite her sad past, she was as happy as can be. It was blunt when she was playing with the gang. Not to mention she's very protective of those around her. She is no pushover and he's seen it many times. His own heart beat faster at the very thought of what that mongrel could be doing to her. He couldn't bear the thought.

Then, he caught the faint scent of her and took off in a run. He then comes across the same alley that Rose had come across. He caught her faint scent immediately but saw that she wasn't here. Only her distinct blue bandanna lay on the ground. His heart sank to his stomach in shocking realization. Rose had been taken by Marty's gang.

Without a moment to lose, he picks up the bandanna and races back to the barge where Rita was waiting for him. "Dodger? What happened? Why do you have Rose's bandanna?" the saluki asks, slightly panicked. "She's been taken. We need the gang's help." Dodger replied, now determined to save Rose. The saluki's blood turned to ice when she hears this. They've got the pup in their evil, cruel clutches. She didn't want to think about what they were doing to her. To that, she nodded and the two dogs race downstairs.

The others were shocked to hear this. "What do we do? If we're going to save her, we need to have a plan." Francis asked. The five dogs formed in a circle as they put their plan into the works. Dodger gave them each a task to benefit this plan.

Francis would be the distraction with his usual Shakespearian antics. Once he gets their attention, Tito would slink his way past them and find Rose. Once he found her, he'd get Rita's attention. Einstein would come and he'd break her out of whatever she is in. Rita was the backup just in case things turned for the worse. Once they put their plan into action, they set off after Rose.

(Rose's POV)

Those dastardly gang of dogs had just gotten through giving me a beating. My whole body was sore to the point of where I couldn't move without feeling like there's needles in my being. It hurt so much. Even the very breaths I made was agony. Even I tried to sleep it off, they wouldn't let me sleep.

Suddenly, a faint yet quick shuffling sound made me lift my head. Both of my ears flicked back and forth. "Psst! Psst! Rose!" a familiar voice quietly breaks the deafening silence of this cell. When I turned my head to look behind me, my heart dropped in excitement to see it was Tito. I struggled to stand up without my muscles aching.

"Tito…! What're you doing here?" I whisper. "We're busting you outta here, Rosa." Tito replied in a hushed tone, "What'd they do to ya? I will fight them!" "Don't worry about that. Where's the others?" I ask, looking at him with my voice lowered. Just as he said that, the large form of Einstein suddenly broke through the door with a full body slam. That made me stumble back a little bit. Due to the impact, that made him dizzy and he staggers a bit. Afterwards, the forms of Rita and Dodger come through the now broken doorway.

My tail wagged in excitement when I see them come through that door. "Dodger… oh thank goodness. I didn't think you guys would come for me." I said, a smile of bewilderment spread on my face. The two dogs came over to me and they each gave me a nuzzle and a lick, to which I returned the favor.

"Course we did. We couldn't leave you here. What are friends for anyway?" Dodger said in a positive attitude. "We're getting out of here." Rita said quietly. I nod and had Rita's help by leaning against her as I was still sore. We make our way out of there quickly. When we get outside in the warehouse, there was a deep, menacing growl from behind us.

"You made a grave mistake coming here, Dodger." Marty's voice growled. We all turn to see the doberman. His lips were wrinkled in a growl, his fangs dripping with saliva. Dodger growls back at the doberman. Then, his henchmen surround us with their fangs showing. Einstein started to growl at them too with his ears back. I bare my teeth and growl in a threatening manner.

"Marty. You don't have to do this. We only came to get Rose." Dodger said in defense. He didn't want to start a fight with their old enemy. "You know I'm no fool." Marty growled. "There's four of us, Marty. So just make your move." Dodger replied. The doberman wasn't convinced at all. He knew how Dodger works. "Hmph. You know I will. Now leave the mutt here. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be roped in with a bunch of hypocritical traitors like yourselves." Marty growled, his voice gruff. This made Dodger growl at this because he knows that I'm not like Marty at all.

"You're wrong. Rose wouldn't turn her back on us. She's way different than you." Rita growled, defending me. Vengeance isn't in my blood. What does he expect of me? I've got nothing to take vengeance for? "I've gotten vital information from this half breed. Being abandoned at such a precious young age is something no dog should ever have to endure. If it were me, I'd kill them. Like I should've done to you five." the doberman growled. This sets off the gang because they all know that killing isn't in my blood. Despite my tragic past, I'd never want to kill anyone even if they have a definite reason for that to happen.

"Don't bring that up. Rose isn't like that at all." Dodger inquired with his lips wrinkled in a growl. "Maybe not right now. But one day she will. How about I make you a deal? I should get some enjoyment before I kill you five. You guys fight my and my crew. If you win, you can leave with her. But if I win… heh… you five are gonna stay here with me and respect me for the leader that I am." Marty chuckles. Dodger then takes a charge at the doberman in vicious barks.

The doberman used his strength to push Dodger away. "Dodger!" I exclaimed. "Big mistake!" Marty exclaims, turning his back to us. "Get them." Marty eerily says. His gang started to growl at us. "What do we do?" Francis asked, slightly panicked. I lower my head, ears back all the way, and a low growl comes from my throat. "We fight." I reply now determined to fight our way out of here.

We all nod at each other. That's when a fight broke out between the two gangs. I charged at the pitbull with my teeth bared. We clash together and our teeth sink in each others skin. We fought against each other. The german shepherd half of me was in full effect. With a great struggle, the pitbull manages to get the upper hand.

As he was biting down on my neck hide, I see Marty hurting Dodger by grabbing his leg. I was able to shake Bruiser off so I could get to Dodger. Instinctively, I sink my teeth into Marty's neck with a loud snarl. The doberman yelled in pain by my sudden attack. The force of the collision sent both of us sliding against the cracked concrete until we hit the wall. I gave the doberman vicious bites to his face and his neck. I didn't give him enough time to attack back.

After the fight, it fell silent. The alleged tough alpha that I was introduced to the day prior had turned to a shriveled little pup. Despite me being wounded, I wasn't backing down. I had to protect the most important thing in my life, my family. I'd protect my family with my life.

"Now. Listen." I say in a stern, dominant voice. Marty glances at me with a scared look on his face. "Get out of here and take your pathetic gang with you. And don't let us see your face again! Got it?!" I growl, my teeth bared. "Alright! Alright! We're leaving this city! It's not worth our time anyway." Marty growled, getting up to his paws. The doberman ordered his friends to leave with him.

"Are you barking mad, Marty?!" Dart questioned. "We'll go! We're leaving this city!" Marty growled at this. Before long, those dastardly dogs made their getaway. I kept my eyes on them while keeping my teeth bared. It was relieving to see those dogs gone. Once they were, I turn my attention towards a hurt Dodger.

We come over to Dodger, who was laying on the floor in pain. The rest of us gather around him. "It's okay Dodger… It's okay." I say, comforting him. The terrier slowly sits up while clenching his teeth. "That's it. Take it slowly." I tell him. He looks around and sees that Marty and his brigade are gone.

"Where are they?" he asks. "They won't be bothering anyone ever again." Rita said, coming over to us. He was surprised by our fight and his tail started to wag. "You didn't kill them did you?" he asks jokingly. I chuckle and raise my head up. Putting a paw on my chest I say, "I'm too good for that. We simply chased them out of here." "Rosa, you're really tougher than you look! You whooped his tail so good!" Tito exclaimed, bounding up and down. That made us chuckle lightly.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Where do you think I learned that from?" I reply. We all shared a light hearted laugh. After a bit, we fell silent. It felt so relieving to know that we won't be troubled again by that lunatic and his brigade. It felt relaxing to all of us. "Let's get out of here." Dodger said with a smile, standing up without an issue. And that's exactly what we did. The six of us made our way out of that building.

It was in the evening and there was a cool breeze running through the partially empty streets. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming back for me." I say, stopping in my tracks. My heart dropped from excitement when they had done that. "There's no way we'd leave ya there! You're a member of our gang. And we never leave a member behind." Dodger said, smiling broadly. "I concur with you." Francis agreed. Then, before we could say anything, Dodger went into an alleyway and he pulls out my blue bandanna.

"I believe this is yours." Dodger said proudly, holding my bandanna made my tail wag. We put it back on my neck. It was still a symbol of my loyalty and bravery towards my family. It is well deserved. When it was on my neck, I couldn't help but throw my head back to let out a celebrated howl into the air. Einstein and Rita joined in. Their was the joyous sounds of laughter and barking, nuzzling one another as well as nipping our ears.

I couldn't help but beam at the fact that they have officially accepted me into their gang. Into their family. I don't think that I have ever been filled with so much excitement. We then begin to play with each other. I bounded from left to right while wagging my tail vigorously and shaking my head while raised. We all played with one another for a good while.

Now that those dogs were gone, we had nothing to worry about in this city. I felt so relieved. Dodger had taken the lead of all 6 of us and I couldn't help but look up to him as not only my friend, not only my leader, but also my brother. These experiences had drawn us closer together. Despite being rejected by my own mother, that pang of pain didn't fully leave me in the back of my mind. Together, we could get through all obstacles.


	10. Chapter 10 New York City Heart

In as little as a few months had checked out and we've been living in peace ever since then. During that time, Dodger and I had been going out to practice more car surfing as well as snagging the very food that humans prepare. Dodger showed me some more of his cunning like moves to get to that food.

I was confident and old enough for me to be out on my own. I stood on top of a moving car just enjoying the warm breeze and hearing the sounds of the cars as they honked and moved on the road. Music to my ears. However, this moment was short lived when I see the glimpse of a canine figure running into an alleyway. I instantly knew who it was.

I jump from car to car until I reached the sidewalk. Once I hit the sidewalk with a swift jump, I trot into the alleyway. I looked around the narrow walls of the alleyway to find whoever I saw. Before I could turn around, I feel something collide against my body. In a daze, it didn't take me long to see that I had been caught.

"Gotcha!" Rita hollered, standing on top of me. I laughed and pushed her off me. "I'm gonna get you for that!" I laugh, bounding after her. The two of us cross the busy street, getting a couple of loud horns to blare. The sound alone made me stop in my tracks due to how loud it was. I whined loudly and pawed at my ears.

"Rose! What's wrong?" Rita cried in concern. She helps me across the street so that we were out of harm's way. "Rose?" Rita asked. "Ugh… Sorry. That hurt my ears. Badly." I say, shaking my head. Rita gave me a loving nuzzle before saying, "Seems like you have sensitive hearing. Didn't see that coming." I shake my fur before saying, "I'll be fine. You can be sound on that." "Good. Now where were we?" she said, getting into bow playing. I bow played too and the two of us started to play.

There was a lot of play growling and laughing. After a bit, the two of us car surfed back to the docks of where the barge was. Everyone was waiting on us. "You finally caught up with her, huh Rita?" Dodger said, approaching us. "Yeah. She totally did." I say, nudging her. "She's a hard one to keep up with." Rita chuckled. After a bit, we all fell silent. It amazed me how much time has passed since the day they had found me as a shivering, tiny pup. From what I have learned since then that had helped me strive on the mean streets of New York City, to learning what it means to be apart of a family.

"How about we all go raid someone's picnic for lunch? I'm sure we're all hungry." I say, turning my body around to face the other side with my tail raised. "Sure. Let's get a move on." Dodger agreed energetically. "Now you're talkin'! I'm ready for some action!" Tito bounded happily. With a nod, the six of us made our merry way down the road.

I was no longer held down by the profound trauma that my mother had put me through, I found myself one with the city, moving with the endless and glorious beat that pulsed through my veins, and using it to my own advantage. I bound onto a massive truck that was going down the streets. The others had joined me on the truck right at my side. Having them at my side boosted my confidence. With them by my side, I could face the world.

We all then let out a triumphant howl into the air. The feeling of being united and unafraid of the future that we would later face. The six of us were equipped to handle the mean streets of New York City. I've come a long way since I was a pup who was founded in the pouring rain. Now I'm wise, tough, and street smart thanks to my friends. I was now apart of the coolest quadruped of the finest city that I've learned to call home. And little did any of us know, our greatest journey had only just begun.

**This concludes my Streets of Gold franchise. I don't know if I'll write another one for a good while. Ended as of 9/15/19**


End file.
